Ruffy Ruff in the Mystery of the Haunted Mansion
Summary When the Clue Machine breaks down in front of a spooky eerie old mansion the clue kids investigates the Goofy Green Giggler Transcript (Title has Ruffy on it) Ruffy:Ruffy Ruff in the Mystery of the Haunted Mansion. (We open on the Mystery Squad catching Frankenstein only for the police to arrest him) Courtney:And Frankenstein is really.... (Removes make revealing) All:The creepy caretaker?! Caretaker:Meddling kids! Timothy:Now then...Take him away. (They do so and the gang leaves fades to Mystery Squadron speeding down the road cuts to inside) Virginia:The Clue Kids cracked the case of the Haunted Fairground, the Child's Play mystery, the Zombie Zamboni case. The Succubus Case. The Specter Director. Mayabella:We also caught the ghost of Scrap's previous owner who was just a short man in a costume, and also we caught the ghost of my 15 year old cousin. Scrap:Yeah,Elias, Kelly, Terry, Angle, Ryder, Ranger, Katie, Cali, Rio, Monty Suzan and Logan Hinako, Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Carlos, Tracker, Jake, Everest, Ace and Danny and all the others are probably up to their own thing. Courtney:So Timmy where to now? Timothy Ghastley Manor. Scrap:What's Ghastley Manor? Mayabella:It's a haunted mansion. Scrap:A haunted mansion?! (Cuts to a spooky mansion) Timothy:Here we are gang. Courtney:So what's up here? Timothy:I promised the owner Dr Ghastley that we'd solve the mystery of the Goofy Green Giggler. Virginia:Looks like the Clue Kids are here too. Mayabella:Let's go in. (Cuts to door we see it's spooky and it opens) Timothy:Boy this place seems haunted. (Crazy giggling is heard) Scrap:(Scared)What's that!? Virginia:I don't know. Timothy:Hey look it looks like we have company coming. (The shadow figures resembling the Clue Kids and Ruffy-Ruff run in their Scooby Doo run cycles and they crash into them they yell as they crash) Veronica:(To Virginia)Oops, sorry. Virginia:My apologies too. Timothy:Hey it's our friends Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids. (They greet each other cuts to Mayabella) Mayabella:What are you doing here? (Cuts to Dally) Dally:We were just driving in the Clue Machine, minding our own business when we hit a bump busting our tire. (Cuts to Frank) Frank:Yeah so we saw we were near the old Gashtley estate. And we asked Dr Gashtley the owner if we could use his phone so he said we were welcomed to stay for the night. (Cuts to Scraggy and Ruffy) Scraggy:And like we were headed to take a tour of the house until we heard this wield and crazy laugh. (The laugh happens again freaking Scraggy and Ruffy out) Scraggy::(Freaked out)Just like that. (A elderly white haired man comes) Dr Gashtly:Welcome I'm your host. Dr Gashtley. Shall we have dinner and forget about the laugh for a while? Scraggy:Like I thought you'd never not ever say so. C'mon Ruff! (Cuts to dinning hall) Scrap:Yummy. Ruffy:Yeah, Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! Timothy:So yeah grandma's watching Seth, Andy and Noelle. Frank:Judith? (A ghost appears looking like the Green Ghost from Scooby Doo it's at the window Scraggy freaks out) Scraggy:Zoinks! (Runs to hide they go to look for him they walk all over the place) Frank:Scraggy? Dally:Where are you? (Goes up to a suit of armor) Scraggy:Nobody home but us tin cans. Frank:Come on Scrag. Out of the armor. (Scraggy lifts up the visor) Scraggy:Like I saw the Goofy Green Giggler. Like that time we we're in Russia investigating that Russian Vampire YouTube video. (Takes it all off ghosts come around and they run screaming cuts to a chair with a skeleton in it) Skeleton:I can't go to bed without my milk and cookies. (Laughs another one plays chess they run back into the dinning room and see skeletons eating and ghosts serving them they run to a gypsy table a skeleton gypsy) Gypsy:Presto mite. Find those meddling kids tonight. (Laughs the Mystery Squad minus Mayabella are in it Scrap is under the table) Scrap:MAYABELLA! HEEELP! (Cuts to Scraggy wearing a hooded robe playing the pipe organ ghosts come out of the pipes) Scraggy:Is the ghost clear? (Cuts to gang) Frank:We just need to set ourselves a trap for this ghost. Virginia:Hey what's this? Timothy:What's what, Virginia? Virginia:This remote control could be a clue. And this radio transmitter could be a clue too. Dally:That's not all. This plate for a 100 dollar bill could be a clue. (Mayabella looks around) Veronica:What's the matter, Mayabella? Mayabella:Where's Scrap? Ruffy:Yeah and where's Scraggy?! (Cuts to them tip toeing along the wall the paintings are calm unusual portraits until they then look evil) Scraggy:ZOINKS! (They see the attic way) Scrap:This door probably lead to the attic. Scraggy:And I thought the Dazzlings liked hanging out in scary places. Scrap:And Aria likes Shaggy, Adagio likes Monty and Sonata likes Kenneth. (They go up to attic) Scrap:Now this is a scary place. (They then do a Shaggy and Scooby stand still pose like they'd be on the wall) Scraggy:It's ok Scrap, nobody's like coming. Scrap:Hey what's that Scraggy? (Points to a little trunk Scraggy opens it to reveal) Scraggy:Like wow! 10,20,5,1,50 and 100 dollar bills. Scrap:It's counterfeit. Scraggy:And like look some supplies. (Points to green ink and paper) Scraggy:We like found some clues. Scrap:Yeah let's take them back to the gang. (Scraggy carries the clues Goofy Green Giggler watches them cuts to gang discussing the clues) Scraggy:And we found this up in the attic. Frank:What we need is a trap to set up. (Cuts to basement as they have the net set for the ghost) Scraggy:Wow so that's why the Goofy Green Giggler's been scaring everyone off. Ruffy:Uh-huh. (Throws net on him catching him Scrap unmasks it to be Dr Gashley) Scraggy:Like it's Dr. Gashtley! Gashtley:You meddling kids and your dogs! Ruffy:Dog where? (Laughs)Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! (Cuts to outside Gashtley is in the police wagon we hear moaning Scraggy opens a box the policeman pops out) Policeman:Thank you. Scraggy:Wait if you're the police officer then like who's driving the police van? (Window rolls down revealing a skeleton with a badge and cap it cackles Ruffy jumps into Scraggy's arms) Scraggy:Zoinks! Don't leave there's real ghosts in here! Heeeeeelp! Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruffff! (Iris on him ending the episode) Trivia * This is loosely based off of the Scooby-Doo's Haunted Mansion Ride Category:Season 5